


And They Were Quarantined

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BSAA, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And also based on that one video I watched, Based on that one meme, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Okay maybe just a bit of angst, i hate myself for writing this, just fluff, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Chris wished he could just leave his home and not stay any longer around the insufferable person whom he was holed up with.Hell, he would prefer fighting B.O.W.s over this but unfortunately for him, this time the enemy isn't someone whom he could fight fire with fire.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	And They Were Quarantined

**Author's Note:**

> This was also something my brain churned out whilst I was staying at home. I hate myself for writing this, I really do. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it though.

Laying out on the couch, Chris stared up at the ceiling wondering how in the hell did he ever get into this situation. Of all the things that had happened to him, this is by far the worst experience he ever had.

The world was now in the grips of a pandemic but not from a virus engineered to be the perfect weapon that would turn the living into the dead. No, it just happened to be a virus that nature crafted and had sent out loose on the world, rapidly spreading from one country to the next. 

And then he and Wesker were suspected to have caught it when they had been in close proximity to one person thought to have the virus.

So here they were self-quarantined in his home because the hospitals were full and it was for the best else they spread it even more. Governments around the world had enforced lockdowns and the city he was in was no exception to the rule.

But to be trapped here with Wesker? God, he hated it.

After capturing him and taking him into custody, the B.S.A.A. thought it would be a good idea to use Wesker as a means to gather information of the other up and coming bio-terrorist groups as well as use him to stop said groups. Wesker had been fitted with a micro-chipped collar that would shock him with thousands of volts that would outright kill a human if he dared to attack any B.S.A.A. agent or even try to run off. In his case, it would just incapacitate him thanks to the prototype virus still lingering in his system albeit it was much weaker than before.

Uroborous had been burned out of his system so that was a plus at the very least. Still, a slightly stronger Wesker running amok in this time was not in the plans for everyone so they had decided to stick him with Wesker as they figured an already supposedly sick B.S.A.A. agent could watch him in the event Wesker attempts to escape.

Speaking of Wesker, he heard shuffles and soft noises coming from the other side of the room and turned his gaze to see Wesker watching some video on his laptop with a blanket curled around him.

“You got the chills or what?” He asks.

“I’m fine. It’s none of your concern.” Wesker replies, a tad hostile.

“It is if you’re going to start coughing and sneezing on me.” Chris shoots back, starting to get irritated with the other man. “Honestly, you would think your virus would be the hot shit and be able to beat back a virus that's not even bio-engineered for once.”

“Chris-.”

“Seriously, it can give you super healing, super speed, strength and endurance, and even enhanced senses but when it comes to a virus that gives you flu-like symptoms, it can’t even beat that. Face it, your virus is a failure.”

“Chris, shut the hell up before I make you shut up.” The blonde-haired man snarls, his anger rising rapidly. 

“Then have fun getting electrocuted.” Chris said, daring the man to do it.

Gritting his teeth, Wesker turned his back on Chris to put all his attention on the video not wanting to argue any longer with the brunette.

“…Have you already taken your shot?” Chris asks then.

“I did. You don’t have to concern yourself about me.”

“I don’t. I just don’t want you ending up dead in my apartment because you forgot to take one of those injections for your virus.” Chris says, rolling his eyes. But deep down, he was quite concerned. Despite hating the man, there was a part of him that still cared for the man. He never stopped loving the former Captain and he hated it.

“I’m bored.” Chris mumbles.

“Why am I not surprised?” Wesker scoffs, having heard Chris with his sharp hearing.

“What are you even watching anyway? It’s not about ‘How to Conquer the World 101’ is it?”

Wesker had had enough and he whirled ready to give Chris a piece of his mind when suddenly loud music started playing outside. So loud that it boomed all throughout the neighborhood.

“What the hell?” Wesker growled angrily, clamping his sensitive ears. The music was hurting his ears and he could feel the stirring of a headache from the noise.

“Let me check.” Heading out onto the balcony, there Chris saw his neighbor from the apartment across on his own balcony with a full DJ set, huge loudspeakers and a microphone playing some loud cheery music.

Everyone else had also gone out and some were recording said neighbor turned DJ or just dancing to the music whilst laughing as they had nothing else better to do.

“Hey hey hey, guys! I know everyone can’t go outside because of this virus but that doesn’t mean we can’t party it up here! So have fun!” The man shouts through his microphone and starts playing the music even louder.

Chris couldn’t help but laugh and decided he should join in the fun. It beat staring up his ceiling all day. He starts dancing on the balcony, leaping up and down as he bobbed to the music leaving a very bewildered and annoyed Wesker.

“Chris, will you get back in here and shut those doors? Its loud and the music is jarring.”

“Sucks to be you I guess. This is the most fun I’ve had in days!”

“Well you can have fun inside! The music is hurting my ears!” Wesker roars. Covering his hands over his ears didn't help in blocking out the music and his head was now pounding from the loud noise.

Seeing pain etched on the other man’s face, Chris felt a bit guilty and decided to come back in, shutting the balcony doors close behind him.

“Sorry about that.”

Wesker sighed and then got up, letting his hands fall to his sides. “You were bored… I can’t exactly blame you for that. You’ve always needed something to do else you go nuts.” Wesker states.

Chris was surprised at this. “You… remember?”

“Of course I remember, Chris. You were like this super active puppy bouncing around unless I give you duties.” Wesker said raising an eyebrow to that. He may have betrayed them but he had been their Captain. He knew all of their quirks and habits both the good and bad.

This made Chris blush red in the face and his heart started to skip. God, why did he have to be like this? It made sense that Wesker would remember yet hearing him say that he did made his insides turn all gooey and filled him with warmth.

He must not have done a very good job at hiding his feelings about the matter cause Wesker just had to question him the last thing he wanted to answer to. “…Do you still have feelings for me, Chris?” Wesker questioned the younger man.

Oh here it comes now. The moment of truth. Wesker would know if he was lying so Chris had no choice but to come clean. Taking in a deep breath, he nods meekly.

“Yes. Even though I still hate you, yes. Yes I still do have them.” He mumbles.

Silence filled the room and Chris felt his palms start to sweat and his heart started to pound as he grew more nervous from the lack of a response from Wesker. He shouldn’t have said anything. But Wesker would pry it out of him regardless.

And then, Wesker started walking towards him and much to his shock, leaned down to press a soft kiss on his head.

“I still hate you too. But… I never stopped. Those pesky feelings… never went away.” Wesker confessed softly.

Chris blinked as he tried to process what Wesker said. Despite everything, Wesker still… cared about him? He couldn’t believe it. Yet, lifting up his gaze at the older man he could see that Wesker was telling the truth in those red eyes. No longer hidden by the dark shades he wore, he could see the honesty in those eyes despite the cold front.

Smiling like an idiot, Chris couldn’t help but chuckle at the hilarity of the situation. “Leave it to a pandemic to make us confess our feelings huh?”

“Shut up, Chris.” Wesker mutters and leaned in this time capturing his lips instead.

Unbeknownst to them, one of the neighbors were recording them and had uploaded this online onto social media all as a means of a joke.

And boy did it go viral. 

Jill was not happy. Not at all.

“AND THEY WERE QUARANTINED!” She yells to Barry over the phone as she made her way through the hallway passing the two people walking by.

“Oh my god, they were quarantined.” Rebecca said melodramatically to Piers, much to the young man's bewilderment and amusement, both of them knowing fully well whom Jill was referring to.


End file.
